


Wciskając przycisk

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Loki zainteresował się pewnym zielonoskórym bohaterem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Push the button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238573) by [Korilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korilian/pseuds/Korilian). 



— Czy to prawda, że jesteś tym zielonym potworem, który rzucił mną w samochód w zeszłym tygodniu? — spytał swobodnym tonem Loki, uchylając się z przerażającą łatwością zarówno przed tarczą rzuconą przez Kapitana, jak i promieniem Iron Mana.  
  
Przez ten manewr przesunął się do Bruce’a na wyciągnięcie ręki, który nie czuł się jednak skłonny go uchwycić, gdy wciąż miał swoją ludzką formę. Należał do Avengersów zaledwie od trzech miesięcy, a już czuł się coraz bardziej znużony. To był dość duży problem dla kogoś, kto polega na stresie, by uzyskać dostęp do... swoich mocy.  
  
— Na to wygląda — odpowiedział ostrożnie Bruce, starając się skupić na przyśpieszeniu akcji swego serca i wywołaniu przemiany.  
  
Loki zanurkował za nim, używając go jako _wciąż_ ludzką tarczę. Cholera!  
  
— Musisz być potężnym zmiennokształtnym.  
  
Coś w jego głosie powodowało, że Banner zgrzytał zębami. Smukła dłoń dotknęła jego biodra i z siłą, która wydawała się nieproporcjonalna do szczupłej sylwetki Lokiego, Bruce został zmuszony do obrócenia się razem z nim. Był to niewinny ruch, z pozoru mający za zadanie jedynie przeszkodzić Iron Manowi, który krążył wokół nich, starając się znaleźć szansę na czysty strzał.  
  
Jednakże ręka zatrzymała się na jego ciele odrobinę za długo.  
  
Tętno Bruce'a podskoczyło gwałtownie w bardzo krótkim czasie.  
  
— Czy wiesz... — Loki szepnął mu do ucha —...że zielony to mój ulubiony kolor?  
  
Gdy usta Lokiego musnęły ucho mężczyzny, adrenalina w organizmie osiągnęła poziom krytyczny i jego świadomość zaczęła powoli znikać, a alter ego wkroczyło na scenę.  
  
Tony powiedział mu później, że Loki z uśmiechem kręcił się w pobliżu, unikając prób wściekłego Hulka, który starał się go schwytać – dopóki nie pojawił się Thor. Tuż przed zniknięciem w chmurze zielonego dymu, udało mu się zwabić Hulka do w połowie wykończonego wieżowca, wartego kilka milionów dolarów. Robotnicy, pracujący na budowie, muszą przyjść w poniedziałek, by zacząć wszystko od nowa.  
  


OoO

  
Bruce nie był do końca przekonany o swoim potencjale jako superbohatera. To nie było coś, o czym mówił głośno. Żył w strachu przed dniem, w którym Fury dojdzie do tego samego wniosku. Był przekonany, że jego jedyną alternatywę stanowił nieszczęśliwy (i prawdopodobnie krótki) pobyt w celi T.A.R.C.Z.Y lub generała Rossa.  
  
Problem polegał na tym, że Hulk nie działał jak precyzyjne narzędzie. Był niczym duże działo i kula do rozbiórki w jednym. Mogłeś mu tylko wskazać ogólny kierunek i modlić się, byś  zdołał przetrwać jego powrót.  
  
Fury przynajmniej to rozumiał. Wydawało się, że inni ludzie mają problem z tą koncepcją.  
  
— Czy rozumiesz, co mówię? — wysapał Bruce, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową i starając przypomnieć sobie Gavantri, mantrę do jogi służącą mu do uspokojenia się. — Nie możesz robić czegoś takiego! Komuś stanie się krzywda! I to zapewne tobie!  
  
Pająk, którego znalazł w wannie, przechylił głowę w kierunku mężczyzny. Bruce nie miał arachnofobii, ale trudno było zachować spokój przy pająku wielkości Volkswagena. Jad kapał z jego kłów, rozpuszczając powoli porcelanę.  
  
Osiem odnóży poruszyło się jednocześnie, gdy stworzenie wytoczyło się z wanny. Bruce wziął głęboki oddech na uspokojenie  i wyprostował się, odmawiając bycia przestraszonym w tym wszystkim.  
  
Wpatrywali się przez chwilę w siebie nawzajem. Następnie ciało stwora zaczęło marszczyć się i skręcać, aż Asgardzki bóg podstępu stanął tuż przed nim. Loki obdarował go uśmiechem, który odsłaniał zbyt wiele zębów.  
  
— Sądziłem, że moje talenty zostaną przez ciebie docenione, jako zmiennokształtnego.  
  
— Tak, to było bardzo imponujące — powiedział oschle Bruce, idąc z powrotem do sypialni. Łazienki w wieży Avangersów nie posiadały kamer bezpieczeństwa, ale pokoje miały urządzenie, które aktywowało się głosem z użyciem hasła.  
  
Loki, podążający w ślad za nim, minął go i usiadł na łóżku.  
  
— Nie martwisz się, że _ochrona_ cię tutaj złapie? — Bruce podkreślił słowo „ochrona”, kuląc się w duchu na myśl, jak oczywiste to było.  
  
Loki nie wydawał się świadomy obiektywu kamery znajdującej się na suficie i małego, czerwonego światełka, które właśnie mrugnęło, ale jego zmarszczki wokół oczu pogłębiły się zauważalnie.  
  
— Ani trochę. Mój głupi brat jest teraz w Muspelheim, próbując wyjaśnić nieprawdziwą plotkę związaną z dwugłową kozą, dotyczącą jego i najmłodszej córki Lorda Sutr’a. Co do reszty twojej małej grupy, cóż... — zaśmiał się delikatnie i spojrzał spod rzęs na Bruce’a. — Zaprawdę, jedynym Avangersem, który przykuł moją uwagę, jesteś ty.  
  
— Szczęściarz ze mnie. — Wydawało mu się, że słyszy krzyki i tupot stóp coraz bliżej.  
  
— W istocie  — Loki westchnął cicho i wstał, zostawiając po sobie zmierzwioną pościel. —– A ponieważ mnie interesujesz, udzielę ci mojego dobrodziejstwa. Rada, jeśli jej zechcesz, od jednego zmiennokształtnego dla drugiego, aczkolwiek z niedoskonałą kontrolą. — Zbliżył się do niego bardzo blisko i ściszył głos do szeptu:  — Praktyka czyni mistrza.  
  
W kolejnej sekundzie zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. Steve wykopał drzwi z zawiasów. Hawkeye wpadł tuż za nim z wyciągniętą już strzałą, a Loki rzucił kulę ognia w sufit, sprawiając, że ten zaczął spadać.  
  
I tuż przed tym, jak jego świat zatonął w _złościstrachubóluZIELENI_ , Bruce'owi zdawało się, że usłyszał, jak Loki mówi:  
  
— _Wspaniały_.


End file.
